Model Citizen
$400 |Type = Side Quest |Prerequisite = Going the Way of Kings Cover Girl If the fledgling upsets Imalia this quest must be completed first. |Next quest = }} Acquisition This quest is received from Imalia when the fledgling speaks to her about Tawni Sessions in the Warrens beneath Hollywood. Imalia is angry that Sessions has gained fame as a model, and wants the fledgling's help in ruining her career by placing cameras inside Sessions' apartment to catch her doing something unsavory. Walkthrough Brief # Go to Tawni Sessions's apartment in Hollywood across from the Luckee Star Motel. # Place the first camera in far right corner of the kitchen. # Place the second camera in the bathroom under the sink. # Place the third camera in the bedroom on the night stand. # Log onto Sessions' laptop with the password "cleopatra" and activate the cameras. # Return to Imalia. # Accept ( , $400, ) or decline ( ) your reward. # Detailed Leave the Warrens and make your way to Sessions' apartment across from the Luckee Star Motel. It can be reached through the sewers by exiting through access point E or C, but you must still enter the building via the front door. Once inside, proceed upstairs. There are two people inside: Sessions and an armed man who may either be her boyfriend or possibly a bodyguard. You must sneak past them to place the cameras, and their set path pattern is fairly regular. Sessions walks back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room, and the man wanders between the bathroom, bedroom, and living room. They both idle for a while in each room to give you time to move around. Wait until Sessions is in the kitchen, then sneak in behind her and place the camera. The safest way to place the other two is to wait for the man to venture into the living room. Move to the far left corner of the living room by the clock and the potted fern. Wait for the man to walk into the living room, and then place the camera in the bathroom. Move into the bedroom and hide behind the bed. Place the camera on the night table and wait for the man to go into the bathroom before activating the cameras. The password to the computer is “cleopatra”. When the guard comes back, hide behind the bed again and wait for him to go back to the bathroom, then leave the apartment and return to Imalia. When you return to Imalia for your reward, she tells you that Sessions killed herself after the news of her engaging in some distasteful sex acts went public. At this point you can refuse a reward if you want to avoid a humanity hit. If you refuse the reward, you will still receive but no money. If you take the reward you will receive , $400, and when Unofficial Plus Patch is installed. Notes * A sneak skill of at least 4 or the Obfuscate Discipline is recommended for this quest. * Filmmaker Barrett Wolfe created a short film called The Intruder based on this quest. References Quest Log Navigation es:Ciudadana modelo Category:Side Quests Category:Quests